Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Welcome! Hi DARNOK 2 -- we're excited to have Kit-bionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Dzięki :-) danrok a tak apropo można tu wstawiać kanoniczne kity np.2010 tahu lub takanuva,czy tylko mocki?--Puszo Xd,Jp Kanoniczne kity tak.Tylko jeśli robisz komiks to pamiętaj!:Komiks nie może być kanoniczny!tzn.Nie opowiada o kanonicznej historii.--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo popiszemy na fanclubie?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Hej!!!Świrunni 16:29, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo!!!--DARNOK 2 16:36, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Ej amak i darnok zajrzyjcię na fanclub naszą wike bo za min schodzę!--Matuśek 17:34, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo gdzie jesteś!Czytałem twój komiks jest extra szkoda ,że swojego nieskończyłem bUUUUUUUUUUUUU xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:59, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Nie no dzięki dzisiaj zacznę nową część.PS Jaki obrazek najlepszy?Bo dla mnie z Fohrokiem.--DARNOK 2 13:13, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, mam zrobić forum (heh, to będzie już druga rzecz zrobiona dla tej wiki... pierwsza to kity na str. głównej) - Kapib 17:44, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) O my g... ja też umiem zrobić xD forum.Narpierw może zróbmy indeks później no wiesz co!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:09, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Elo gdzie jesteś????--Aritika władca Guratti 07:51, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, mam robić to forum? I czy mam zrobić nowe Logo? - Kapib 20:07, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Poproszę.PS Co złego w tym?--DARNOK 2 20:09, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Jest krzywe, w JPG i... puste. - Kapib 20:11, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,dobra...rób.PS Jak zrobić żeby nie było tego Wikia Toys tylko na jak ten Takua na EB.To byśmy dali to co jest teraz na Stronie główneej.co?--DARNOK 2 20:13, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Tego kurczę nie wiem. :( - Kapib 20:17, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) -_-.Ej a na kiedy ten obrazek będzie gotowy?--DARNOK 2 20:18, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorki że nie odpisywałem, ale zajmowałem się forum. Nie wiem, postaram się jak najszybciej, ale teraz nauczyciele dużo zadają, kartkówki, sprawdziany, a do tego jak na złość zachorowałem, a muszę chodzić do szkoły bo są konkursy Olimpus itd. więc sam wiesz... - Kapib 20:30, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) No,wiem.Sam niedługo mam Oxford,a zaraz potem jest Alfik.--DARNOK 2 20:32, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Mamy forum. Poprawię stronę główną, bo wszystko jest tak tam porozwalane... - Kapib 20:35, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.A zrobisz tabelki do tych Kitów i link do Forum?--DARNOK 2 20:37, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Może być? ;) - Kapib 20:42, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Extra!Może zmniejszymy tego Idosta i damy pod twój komiks.I usuniemy to utwórz nowy artykuł bo to szpeci stronę.--DARNOK 2 20:43, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Teraz jest extra. ;) Dodałem link do forum i usunąłem przerwę między ramką, a tekstem na dole. Kończę. Narq. - Kapib 20:57, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Nara.--DARNOK 2 20:58, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Kit ma być poćwiartowany! - Jutro dam poćwiartkowany.PS Fajny wygląd?--DARNOK 2 19:13, lis 6, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, sety kanistrowe to średniaki. -.-' - Kapib 11:19, lis 7, 2009 (UTC) Miałem na myśli Matoranina z kapsuły :-P--DARNOK 2 11:20, lis 7, 2009 (UTC) A tak w ogóle fajny Kit???--DARNOK 2 11:41, lis 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, tylko wiedz na przyszłość, że tak nazywają się średniaki. A kit fajny. - Kapib 17:05, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki :-)--DARNOK 2 19:11, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, czy Matuśka nie powinniśmy wywalić z adminów? W ogóle nie jest aktywny... - Kapib 17:54, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) No wiesz...to mój przyjaciel...pogadam z nim,ale wiesz on nie jest aktywny bo ma własną wikię.--DARNOK 2 17:58, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Posłuchaj mnie, miałem wiele (teraz już opuszczonych) fór i stron. Adminami mianuje się tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. * Pierwsza próba: Każdy przyjaciel - admin. W końcu wszyscy poodchodzili, bo znudziło im się "Adminowanie" i tak połowa forum mogła robić co chciała, bo mnie "Odadminowali". * Druga próba: Teraz tylko "tych najlepszych" mianowałem. Wynik ten sam. * Trzecia próba: To forum potrwało najdłużej. Byłem tam tylko ja i kumpel który często się udzielał. Niestety, zabrakło ciekawych tematów. Więc sam widzisz... - Kapib 18:21, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Nie mogę go chamsko wywalić.--DARNOK 2 18:25, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) To napisz mu na dyskusji, że Ci jest przykro, ale musisz, bo wcale się nie udziela, a admin POWINIEN być aktywny. ;) - Kapib 18:56, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zrobię to.--DARNOK 2 19:08, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Siema, Darnok! Voxi 17:29, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Dlaczego wykasowałeś moje tło? Toa Amak 16:50, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Bo do wieloetapowego komiksu nie przejdzie to tło.Zrozum,popraw je,daj jakąś Podłogę,usuń te literki i zlikwiduj Bomongę to tło wróci.--DARNOK 2 16:53, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Przecierz sie już zajerestrowałęm! Toa Amak 19:52, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Jako Amak. Toa Amak 20:25, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) A server 3. To bitefight jest naprawdę fajne!! Toa Amak 20:55, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) A ja 17.--DARNOK 2 08:46, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, mógłbyś zrobić kita Amai jeszcze raz, tym razem w PNG? Bo jeśli nie, to będę musiał ją wykluczyć z komiksu i loga. :( - Kapib 16:42, lis 21, 2009 (UTC) Tak, bo odszedłem. - Darnok, o co Ci chodzi z tym smrodem Darnoka w Czarnej Liście? - Kapib 19:04, lis 24, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, dlaczego nie ma cie na liście aktywnych userów na Bio-wiki? Toa Amak 14:41, lis 28, 2009 (UTC) Nowe, lepsze forum :) Hej, Darnok, pracuję nad nowym forum naszej wiki, podobnym do PFB, tylko jeszcze lepszym, takim, które ma więcej opcji i dostępem do bazy danych (i zanim cokolwiek powiesz: nie, ci z PFB nie mają dostępu do BD. Do niej ma tylko administracja całego fora.pl . Wiem bo kiedyś miałem tam forum) . :D EDIT: Powiedz, co sądzisz o takim czymś :D - Kapib 15:57, lis 28, 2009 (UTC) Dobre!Aha i Lemo się zgodził na użycie jego postaci!--DARNOK 2 19:39, lis 28, 2009 (UTC) I dasz mi Admina i Moda??? Jak masz admina, to automatycznie masz moda. ;D Zaraz w panelu nawigacji i SG zamienię linki. :D - Kapib 20:50, lis 28, 2009 (UTC) Wciąż go nie mam...--DARNOK 2 21:18, lis 28, 2009 (UTC) Hej,Darnok,na stronie głównej jest napisane,że jak ktoś nie umie za dobrze robić kitów,to może poprosić cię o jego wykonanie.Prooooooooooooooooooszęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę!!!!-Użytkownik:Gormifan A ten,to jest jedyna wikia(jeśli tobie też dał bana) na której się będziemy komunikować(chociaż ta).-Użytkownik:Gormifan AAAAA!!!Darnok,grasz w Bite fight?Ja tak,występuję jako Xarodis(zdziwiony?).-Użytkownik:Gormifan Mi tam w Bitefight z początku dobrze się grało, ale później coś się pochrzaniło. Toa Amak 07:08, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Ojojojoj...Masz pecha ;).-Użytkownik:Gormifan Kurde...chasła zapomniałem...-Użytkownik:Gormifan Darnok , a moge siebie w świecie bionicle zrobić w postaci nie komiksowe , czyli tej co jest w : http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Bionmecha/bionicle/part_kit.png http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Bionmecha/bionicle/parts.png Stomolko uporządkuj wypowiedź bo nic nie kumam :) --DARNOK 2 11:47, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Możesz dodać Lukaora do nawigacji- k.i.t.-y? Jest Tutaj No, źle powiedziałem. Miałem na mysli to z lewej, między wyszukiwarką a "ostatnie zmiany". Najeżdżasz na "Kity" i masz do wyboru. Tam chcę, żeby był- TNL Dla czego ty cały czas dajesz jakieś dziwne grafiki? - Larkanni6 Dlaczego piszerz że rayg nie da się składać w Tworzenie kitów połączyłem przeciesz klocki i nic się niestało.